


Another near-death experience

by Ohgress



Series: The Another series [3]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Drabble, F/M, la petite mort, now with smut, so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie is good at almost killing Peter Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laure001, you are so not the silliest writer. The fandom is gonna kill me for this. Enjoy!

Motherfucker! Peter Quinn was in pain. It was too soon for this. He was panting for air and trying not to black out. He could feel a migraine beginning to build up in his head, and fuck he really wasn’t getting enough air. His hips started to cramp and God, how he hated feeling so feeble. This was not how it was supposed to be.

He could feel the tension starting to build up in his lower back, his legs were tingling. It wouldn’t be long now. A deep groan escaped his throat and that seemed to fuel his attacker to quicken the assault. Finally, the release overtook his body, his eyes shut themselves out of reflex, and with a long, slow exhalation, he relaxed and passed out. He didn’t hear the muffled screams that followed just seconds later.

 

“Quinn?” Carrie shook him carefully. “Quinn?!” she exclaimed a little louder. “Fuck! No, no, no! Quinn!?” This was not happening. But it was, and in a New York hospital bed too. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Carrie thought to herself. She turned her head towards the door. It was still locked and secured with a chair against the handle. Thank fuck! She looked back at Quinn who was peacefully passed out in front of her, a frown between his brows and his mouth slightly open, like he was caught dead in the act, which he was, almost literally.

Carrie fell forward onto his chest, cradling him, feeling very ashamed of herself. “Please wake up”, she whispered with eyes closed, wanting him to feel her energy and absorb from it. “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.”

What if a nurse came by to check on him? And found the door closed and sealed? No, this wouldn’t do. She had put him in this mess and she had to fix it. She sat up again and started to release her spent and sweat body from him. She winced a little when he slipped out of her. It had been a long time since last time… She cursed inwardly at herself as she was stumbling to the bathroom. Fucking hormones! And honestly, it was his fault, being such a charming asshole. He knew how to push her buttons and she fucking loved him for it. So she wanted to show him how much. Bad idea it seemed.

She cleaned herself up as well as she could in the bathroom, then she took a wash cloth and soaked it with cool water, bringing it back to him. She sat down on the edge of his bed and began to dab his clammy forehead. He sighed, and then he began to stir. Hallelujah, Carrie thought, I didn’t kill him.

Quinn opened his eyes, looked at her once and then closed them again with another sigh, but there was a smile on his face.

“Hey,” Carrie cooed. “Welcome back, tough guy.” He looked at her again with one opened eye. She giggled at him and she could swear she saw a blush on his cheeks. Poor thing, not his fault.

“Hey… I’m sorry, you were right. That was stupid,” she said soberly while continuing stroking his naked body with the wash cloth.

“Mmff nnnggh”, Quinn muttered and then coughed. “Yeah, or not”, he said when he had his voice back and he smiled silly at her.

“How are you feeling? She asked concerned.

“I think you broke some kind of record, black widow. Killing an assassin with sex. Put that on your resume.” Quinn winked at her and turned on his side facing her.

Now it was Carrie’s time to blush. “I’m sorry, I should have stopped, but it was so…” She paused and looked down.

“Good”, they said in unison a second later and chuckled at each other, all smiles.

Sure, Quinn did think he was about to die, but now, seeing her like this, in her naked natural beautiful form, sitting in front of him, smiling shyly at him, all he could think was that it had all been worth it. Like he hadn’t passed out before, but it had mostly been because of gunshot wounds or a blow to the head. Sex was a far better cause. So much better. He would offer his sanity for her again, no doubt. But he would also regain his strength and make it even, or so he hoped.

“C’mere,” he said and tugged at her hand, hinting that she should lie down with him. She did and squeezed herself in next to him, her back to his front, on the narrow hospital bed. He draped his arm around her waist and couldn’t resist nuzzling her neck while whispering, “I knew what I was getting into.” He could feel her smiling. “So don’t feel guilty, it was worth it, believe me.”

Carrie pressed herself tighter against him and wiggled her butt a little. The move made his groin twitch.

“But I think I’ll have to wait at least thirty minutes until round two.”

“Yeah.” Carrie sighed happily and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also borrowed some canon from you, Laure001. Hence, the location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Night! *leaves smut and runs away to hide*

They dozed off for a while but it couldn’t have be long for when Quinn came to he still felt warm and unbelievably cozy. Carrie was like a furnace against his body, breathing evenly, smelling like the seven wonders of the world. He just had to touch her again.  So carefully he lifted his right arm that had been draped over her waist and started to caress her side in long, slow strokes, from her thigh all the way up to her shoulder. He traced his fingers down her right arm that was folded in over her chest and Carrie sighed blissfully. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair was a bit all over the place and his left arm that she was resting her head against. He brushed the hair away from her face and saw that she was smiling, her eyes moving under her closed eyelids.

Maybe he could make them even already? It was worth a try, if only not for actually seeing her come this time. He did kind of miss that the first time… Just thinking of making Carrie climax set things in motion. He wondered if she felt it, probably yes as close as she were to his crotch. He tentatively ground one time into her, and yes she knew because next came a louder sigh and a small moan. God he loved to hear those sounds come off her. He needed more. He slid his arm slowly down her belly, swirled his fingers around her belly button and Carrie gave up a tiny giggle. He then moved his left hand to fondle the breast he could reach at the same time as he reached down between her legs. That did the trick. Carrie moaned louder and shifted her body an inch or two to give him more room to play. As he stroked her folds he felt she was already wet again. Good God, this woman would be his death in the end. He moved his fingers up again and twirled them around in the blond soft curls that protected her most sensitive parts.  Carrie pressed back against him and he couldn’t resist rubbing himself against her perfectly curved ass.

“Quinn,” she whispered. “I need…” She didn’t get any further because Quinn flit his thumb against a nipple and next did the same with her clit. She arched back, beginning to pant hard now and Quinn blew soft kisses along her jawline and neck as he was still stroking himself against her. It was incredible erotic seeing her like this, at his mercy. He continued to massage her wet core and clit and finally, to Carrie’s relief, he slipped a finger inside her. “Yeess,” came from her mouth and then she lifted her upper leg back and hooked it over his thigh, opening herself up completely to him and Quinn drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her. He couldn’t do anything but enter a second finger into her and start to fuck her in earnest with his strong, deft fingers.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he panted in her ear at some point. Carrie’s head was swimming and she could feel her stomach starting to coil in on itself. If the feeling of Quinn’s fingers moving in and out of her at just the right speed wasn’t enough, he began circling her clit again with his thumb and Carrie was so close to coming. She obviously was becoming loud too because Quinn clamped his left palm over her mouth to muffle her sounds and it felt incredibly hot to be controlled by him. Normally she didn’t like it, but this was Quinn. He could do whatever he wanted to her, or so she decided right then and there. Quinn’s hard-on found its way in between her buttocks and the friction it created against her rim did her in. Her body shook and bucked as wave after wave of orgasm hit her and she kind of blacked out for a moment. Quinn held her tightly though, whispered sweet nothings in her ear and slowed down his assault on her oh so wet fold and she had never ever felt so safe in her life. If this was going to be their future… well that thought blew her mind.

The fog left Carrie’s head and she turned around to look at him. He looked flushed and extremely happy but not on the verge of passing out again, thank God.

“So… even?” he asked grinning at her like an 18-year old virgin.

“Oh yeah,” she said and kissed him passionately.


End file.
